


The Aftermath of the Events in the Library

by sweetteainthesummer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, ash doesn't remember eiji, it's all very tragic but not really ..., post-episode 24, this is the first time im posting on ao3 woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteainthesummer/pseuds/sweetteainthesummer
Summary: Following the events that took place in the New York Public Library, Ash Lynx is recuperating in a hospital and reflecting on what happened to him in there. The only trouble is that he doesn't remember much of it, and Eiji isn't there.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Aftermath of the Events in the Library

The librarian had walked away initially. The boy looked tired, his blond hair falling into his face and falling asleep on sheets of paper. Perhaps it would do him some good to get some sleep, she decided. Besides, another patron was calling for her to help them with something. She smiled to herself and muttered, "Must be a nice dream."

She began to walk away, but something deep inside her told her to look back, to  _ help _ the boy. Still stepping aside, she turned her head back, refocusing on the boy who remained motionless on the desk and noticed something dark beginning to pool on the floor. Furrowing a brow, she hastily shuffled back to the desk, to the protest of the person she was about to assist. It was at this point that she lightly nudged the unmoving boy and he toppled over onto the floor, revealing a bloody wound in his torso.

Panicked, she jumped back with a shriek, feeling frozen in place as the boy lay on his side on the linoleum tiles, the blood staining his winter coat, his striking green eyes fluttering. The next thing the librarian remembered was running to the help desk and frantically calling the police. 

* * *

Through the commotion, the boy remembered nothing. Ash Lynx, as he was later identified, could not remember Dino Golzine or Yut-Lung Lee and what they had subjected him to, but he could only later describe as a comforting presence. Ash insisted that he remembered was feeling a presence next to him. No, it was not the librarian, it was someone he knew well. Someone he felt comfortable enough to be around that he lay dying on the desk in the New York Public Library.

He was told that nobody was near him until the librarian had intervened and called emergency services, but Ash swore up and down that something, someone was near him, keeping him company as he slipped out of the land of the living. 

Eventually, he had received his papers and his envelope back from the police. Lying down in his dingy apartment, Ash waited weeks to open it and read it back to himself for the second time. He slowly read the words, tracing his hand over the indents in the paper caused by the pen. He turned the paper around, touching the bloodstains he had left just weeks before gently. The words held no meaning to him. He felt as if he was going mad. Who was this man who wrote this impassioned plea to him? It felt as if there was an empty void where his memories should be because he could not remember who “Eiji” was. Ash moved on to the second page, eyes widening as he read the phrase “my soul is always with you.” Suddenly, it all came rushing back.

He dropped the letter and stumbled to the telephone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first bit of fanfiction I have written since 2017 and I'm posting it with minimal editing, so.. there's that.


End file.
